As the Internet becomes popularized, great attention is being paid to translation systems connected to the Internet, which translate documents from a first language into a second language. Such systems process information, such as a homepage, written in various languages and can translate the information into a second selected language. Hereafter, the originally obtained information, obtained, for example, via the Internet, is called an original document, while information translated into a user's native language is referred as a translated document.
Problems can occur when a user obtains a translated document through a translation process provided by a communication translation system such as a translation server on the Internet when a user obtains an original document directly from the information providing apparatus and later translates it using a machine translation system installed in the user's system. Because the original document obtained via the Internet needs to be displayed after being processed by an information processing tool for the Internet such as a world wide web (WWW) browser installed in the user's system, the user can not use various supplementary translation functions provided by conventional translation systems. For example, the user can not refer to a specific sentence or word of the original document corresponding to a translated sentence or word of the translated document when the translated document is displayed on the user's system. In addition, the user can not be advised of any other translation words than those that are provided as the default translation words.